Chakra Booster V20
by waterlord369
Summary: Reboot of Chakra Booster V2, but with new twists.
1. chapter 1

**Hey everyone waterlord369 is back again for my remaking of Chakra Booster. In this one Dragon City is gone and dragons are hiden away from the Senju Tree. Yes, Haku will be alive, but not the Haku that died on the bridge. This story will start like the other one, but with a twist. I don't own Naruto or Dragon Booster. Without further ado.** **Release the Chakra!**

 **Valley of the End**

"SAUSKE!" our blonde haired hero shouted at his duck haired teammate.

Sauske turned around scowling down upon the blonde shinobi.'Why do people alway get in my way,' he thought to himself. He doesn't want anything to stand in his way to gain power to kill Itatchi! Especially this idiot! Sure, he knows that Orochimaru will try to overtake his body. He counted on this delay to take all the power from the Snake Sannin. Then when he had gotten all of his power; he would kill Orochimaru. The only problem is this idiot won't stop coming after him!

"Please Sauske," Naruto screams, "come back! Sakura and I are here to help you!"

"Then trust me," Sauske replies, "soon I will be strong enough to face ** _him_** , and then I will return."

"Itatchi isn't worth betraying the Leaf!"

"You're such a child Naruto," Sauske sighs, "this is more than Itatchi dobe."

"I won't let you throw it all away on some petty vengeance! I will bring you back; even if I have to break every bone in your body!"

"So be it."

At this the two teammates collide in a fight. At a time neither of them had an advantage over the other. That is until Sauske in level two curse mode threw Naruto into the waterfall and Naruto didn't come out.

Thinking she killed the loveable dobe did she finally released her henge in years and cried. Deciding to continue on with her plan did Sasukie got up and rereapplied her henge to head off to training.

"Forgive me," he sobbed, "my love."

 **Cliffhanger! Yes Sauske is a girl in disguise and believes that Naruto is dead, but IS HE?**

 **Find out next time. Aren't I mean.**


	2. chapter 2

**Yo. Been a little worked lately. No bother now. No reveiws as of this writing session. So, lets get jiggy wit it.** **I don't own Naruto or Dragon Booster. I can't even find my sodas anymore.**

 **Inside the water fall**

"Ugh," Naruto groans as he picks himself off a... smooth floor?

"Wha... where am I," he quips to no one in particular.

" _Who's there,_ " a powerful voice growls.

"Maybe you can tell me where I am at first," Naruto replies sarcastically.

" _WHO ARE YOU_ ," roars the voice, " _why are you trespassing on our hiden hallow?!_ "

"I fell in here, dattayabo!"

" _LIAR,_ " the voice growls, " _no mere fall could alow a mere human just fall in here. I made sure of that."_

"I am no mere human," Naruto claims boastfully, "I'm the next Hokage!"

" _What is a Hokage?_ "

"What's a Hokage?!" Naruto screams, "Where do you live? Under a rock?"

"Hello," Naruto calls out, "anybody?"

"... _Idiot._ "

"Nobody call Naruto Uzumaki an idiot."

" _Well let me be the first then. Tell me then Naruto, do you serve the Senju tree?_ "

"The what tree?"

" _A tree that is able to suck the life out of any creature._ "

"Never heard of it. Who are you anyways?"

" _I am Beau,_ " the voice calls out as a large black and golden lizard walks into Naruto's vision, " _and I am the legendary gold dragon._ "

At the sight of his interrogator; Naruto did the one smart thing so far. He passes out.

 **There you guys go. I hope you all like this. I am working on this at night so I can have some peace and quiet.**

 **Please tell me what you all think of this and me.**

 **HAVE A GOOD DAY/ NIGHT.**


	3. Chapter 3

Yo everybody. I'm back again with another instalmentinstalment of Chakra Booster. It has been awile since I last posted, but I'm back.

I know I don't own Naruto or Dragon Booster. Now, (cocks shotgun) who's stealen my toenails.

 **Inside the hidden dragon sanctuary**.

" _Thank you all for coming here on such short notice_ ," a masculine draconic voice rumbles, " _I have called you all here today to discuss a breach in our sanctuary_."

"Ugh," Naruto groans as he awakens, "I had the strangest drea…"

Naruto looks up to see five dragons staring at him.

" _So_ ," a black scaled dragon with a feminine voice, " _this is the intruder who dares to invade our stronghold_."

" _Easy Deception_ ," a male green dragon grunts, " _we must here the evidence before we jump to any conclusions. Speak young one_."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto says, "I am a gennin of Konohagature No Sato. I was on a mission to apprehend a fellow gennin who was defecting to train under a known traitor. When I caught up to my fellow shinobi, we fought above what my people call the Valley of the End. Upon our final strikes did I find myself crashing through to this place. We had no idea that there was anything like this here."

" _So you are saying that you were not conspiring to inform Kaguya Otsusaki of our location?_ " Deception asks.

"Who's Kaguya Otsusaki?" Naruto asks.

" _It seems that Kaguya and the Jubbi are gone_." A red dragon quips with a feminine voice.

" _That would mean that we have no reason to hide anymore!_ " a blue dragon squeals with a childish voice.

" _I agree_ ," Beau states, " _it is high time we return to the world_."

 **And done. I am glad to all who like and follow my stories. Now I do have a reviewer as of this writing. Thank you** **EvaShinobiKaiserKnight. I was not trying to bash against Sakura, but Sakura will not be the Fire booster. I have another character lined up to recieve the Fire booster. Though having Shikamaru as power booster may be a good idea. Note: Not all boosters will be revieled before the three year training trip. Anyways thanks for reading and have a lovely good day/night.**


End file.
